A Daughters Christmas Wish
by Daisyangel
Summary: A little girl gets her Christmas wish. Songfic post S7 Trory, Java Junkie implied.


Title: A Daughter's Christmas Wish

Author: Daisyangel

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or the song I reference in this story, Bring Him Home Santa, this song is owned by Song Trust.

Pairings: trory, Java Junkie implied

A/n this story just hit me a few minutes ago. It was inspired by the song mentioned above. Go to youtube and listen to it. It's a heart breaking but beautiful song.

Tristan DuGrey sighed as he looked down at the tear filled blue eyes of his six-year-old daughter Lorelai Amelia Gilmore DuGrey, Lia for short. The eyes were a carbon copy of her mothers.

"Don't cry, sweetheart," he pleaded.

"But I'm gonna miss you, Daddy. Why do you have to go so far away?" Lia asked sadly.

"I have to serve our country," Tristan explained.

"In 'Raq?" Lia questioned.

"Iraq," Tristan corrected her gently. "I'll be home before you know it, LiLi," He answered using his nickname for her.

"I hope so, I love you, Daddy," she said as she threw her arms around him.

"I love you to, Lia. I'm gonna miss you, kiddo," Tristan said as his voice cracked and he blinked back tears. "Now, climb into bed and I'll tuck you in."

"Okay," Lia said as she climbed into bed and got under her pink Barbie Doll comforter.

"'night LiLi sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite."

"Your silly, Daddy," Lia replied with a giggle. Tristan just smiled as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek before adjusting the blanket so she was warm and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Rory was standing in the doorway to their bedroom looking at her husband as he stared forlornly at their little girl's door. She couldn't believe this was the same guy who had gotten kicked out of Chilton. Now, he was all grown up, and in the army, serving his country. She and Tristan had met back up shortly after she had graduated from Yale after returning from the Obama campaign. Rory accepted a job at the Hartford Gazette and ran into Tristan one day while out for lunch. They started dating and were married two years later. Lia was born the following year. They chose to live in Stars Hollow so they were close to Lorelai and Luke. Rory smiled she couldn't believe they had been married for seven years already. Slowly Tristan turned and walked into their bedroom.

"She'll be okay," Rory said confidently.

"I hope so," Tristan replied.

"She's strong," Rory assured him."

"Just like her Mother. Will you be okay, Ror?" he asked worriedly.

"Y-y-yes," Rory stammered as she tried not to cry. She lost the battle, though, and a sob escaped.

"C'mere, Mary," Tristan said softly using his old nickname for her as he pulled his wife into his arms and let her cry.

"I know I'll be okay because I was last time, but…" Rory trailed off, but Tristan knew what she was saying. Last time he had gone to Iraq Rory had been pregnant with Lia. She had gotten pregnant during one of his weekend leaves before he was shipped from his army base to Iraq. Tristan was fortunate to be home for her last month of pregnancy. Now she was scared because she would have to care for their daughter alone for several months.

"You know you won't be alone, you'll have your mom and Luke and your Grandparents," Tristan said sweetly. Rory nodded as she tried to get herself under control.

"I love you, Bible Boy," Rory said with a giggle as she pressed her lips to his for a passionate kiss.

"I love you to, Mary," Tristan replied as he returned the kiss trying to show her just how much.

GGGGGGGG

The next morning was a sad one for the DuGrey household. Rory a long with Lia, Lorelai and Luke who had married a few months after Rory came back from the campaign were taking Tristan to the airport.

"I'm gonna miss you, Daddy," Lia said as she cried and clung to her father's shirt.

"I know and I'll miss you to. Be good for your Mommy and Grandparents, okay?" Tristan requested.

"'Kay, Daddy."

"Here come to Grandma, sweets," Lorelai said, reaching for the little girl so her daughter and her husband could say goodbye. The moment his arms were free Rory rushed into them. She started to cry.

"Don't cry, I love you, Mary," Tristan whispered in her ear.

"Be safe and come home to us, Trist."

"I will be safe and come home as soon as I can."

"It's not fair it's only two days after Christmas. I wish you could stay longer," Rory complained. "Better yet, I wish you didn't have to go."

"Me, to. I need to go, but know that I'm always thinking about you and Lia. Be strong for her and take care of you and her," Tristan said, hugging her tightly.

"I will, I promise. Please come home soon," Rory begged.

"I will, Ror, I will," Tristan whispered as he leaned in for one last kiss before turning and heading for the plane to the applause of the people who had noticed his uniform.

"Let's go back to Stars Hollow," Luke said as he pulled his step daughter in for a hug. Rory nodded and began heading for the exit, but was stopped by a woman who was smiling with tears in her eyes.

"When you talk to your husband, tell him thank you," the woman requested.

"I will," Rory replied.

"I am grateful for the sacrifice he's making so I can be free, and I know you're all very proud of him," the woman said as she teared up.

"My Daddy's the bravest Daddy ever," Lia declared.

"I'm sure he is, sweetheart. I'm sure he is," the woman answered smiling at the little girl.

"That's right he is," Rory agreed with her daughter as she placed a hand on the little girls back as she smiled through her tears.

"Well, I'll let you go, but I wanted to tell you that."

"Thank you," Rory said as she turned and walked the rest of the way out of the airport preparing for the difficult road that was ahead of her.

GGGGGGGGGG

Twelve months later

December was upon them again. Rory couldn't believe that almost a year had gone by since Tristan had left for Iraq. Things had been tough but so far she'd been able to hold it together.

"What do you want for Christmas, Lia?" Rory asked her daughter as she sat next to her watching a movie.

"I want a Barbie doll, a new soccer ball, and a color book," answered the little girl.

"Do you mean a coloring book?" Rory asked.

"Yes," Lia answered.

"Okay, make sure Santa knows what you want. You want to go to Luke's for dinner?" Rory asked. Lia nodded excitedly.

"Get your shoes and coat, then we'll go," Rory said as she stood up to retrieve her own coat.

GGGGGGGGGG

The bell above the door dinged, alerting Luke to a customer. He smiled as he saw his step daughter and granddaughter walk through the door.

"My favorite oldest daughter and my favorite Granddaughter!" Lorelai cried excitedly from the table she was sitting at feeding her and Luke's two-year-old daughter Allyssa.

"We're your only oldest daughter and granddaughter, Grandma," Lia said with a giggle.

"Right you are, sweets," Lorelai agreed with a smile.

"What can I get you two?" Luke asked walking over with an order pad and a pencil behind his ear.

"Cheeseburger, fries, and coffee," Rory answered.

"Oooooo coffee…" Lia cried.

"Not until your 10, I wouldn't let your Mommy have coffee until then and the rule goes for you to," Lorelai reminded the little girl.

"I can't believe your going to give her liquid death," Luke grumbled. Lia giggled at her Grandpa she loved it when he acted all gruff and grumpy.

"Can I have Grilled Cheese and carrot sticks and Chocolate milk please?" Lia asked with a bright smile.

"At least one of the Gilmore girls eats their vegetables," Luke conceded as he smiled at his granddaughter.

"I know it's unnatural she must get it from her father," Rory replied. Luke just rolled his eyes as he went off to fill the girl's orders.

"Wory!" Ally cried as she caught sight of her older sister.

"Hey there kiddo," Rory said as she placed a kiss on top of the toddlers head.

"Hi, Ally," Lia said as she made faces at her niece.

"Hi, Li," Ally said back as she flashed a toothy smile.

"So have you told Santa what you want for Christmas, LiLi?" Lorelai asked turning to her Granddaughter.

"I want a Barbie doll, a soccer ball, and a coloring book," Lia answered.

"Sounds like a good list, I'll make sure Santa knows what you want," Lorelai promised. Lia wiggled on her chair.

"What's wrong, sweets?" Rory asked her daughter.

"I hafta go potty," Lia replied.

"Okay, go ahead, I can see you from here," Rory allowed. Nodding, Lia jumped off her chair and rushed to the bathroom, smiling at Babette and Ms. Patty on the way.

"What a sweetheart, how are you holding up, Doll?" Babette asked as she and Patty walked over to their table.

"I'm okay, I miss Tristan terribly, but I'm holding up," Rory answered shakily.

"How's the little one handling it?" Patty asked.

"As well as can be expected. I know she misses him, but she's being brave. I've heard her crying at night a couple of times, though. She says a prayer for her Daddy every night," Rory admitted softly.

"That's so precious Babette cooed. Just then Lia walked back to the table with Luke behind her carrying their food. The rest of the evening went by quickly with laughter and antics from the girls. Rory looked over and noticed that Lia was rubbing her eyes, and Ally who had been playing with her had since fallen asleep in her seat.

"I think it's time for us to go home," Rory said softly, running her fingers through her daughter's soft curls.

"Okay, we'll see you later," Lorelai replied as she lifted a sleeping Ally into her arms.

GGGGGGGGGG

December 20

Rory walked into her daughter's room with clean clothes and saw her daughter sitting on her bed writing something on a piece of paper.

"What's that, sweets?" Rory questioned.

"It's my letter to Santa, Mommy."

"Oh I see, do you want me to read it when you're done just to make sure you have all the words spelled right?" Rory asked.

"Yes, please," Lia answered.

"Okay, come find me when your done, and I'll read it," Rory said as she finished putting up the clothes and headed out of her daughter's room. Fifteen minutes later, Lia walked into the living room looking for her mother.

"Will you read my letter now, Mommy?"

"Sure I will, let me see it," Rory requested reaching for the paper. Her eyes filled with tears and her heart broke as she read her daughters childish handwriting and the depth of love that was behind it.

Dear Santa, I need to change my Christmas list  
There's one big thing I missed  
You see my Daddy's working for away from here  
And I know Santa, I asked for a Barbie doll  
And a brand new soccer ball  
But I'd trade it all, for just one gift this year...

Bring him home Santa, bring him home to mom and me  
Let us wake up Christmas morning, and find him standing by our tree  
You can pick him up on your way, he could ride there in your sleigh  
Don't make him spend Christmas all alone  
Bring him home

And Santa, here's a picture that I drew  
Of him in his dress blues  
Mama says our country needs him over there  
And you know Santa, this whole year I've been good  
And I was hopin' that would  
Do all you could to answer her prayer...

Bring him home Santa, bring him home to mom and me  
Let us wake up Christmas morning, and find him standing by our tree  
You can pick him up on your way, he could ride there in your sleigh  
Don't make him spend Christmas all alone  
Bring him home

Bring him home  
Bring him home  
Bring him home

Love Lorelai Amelia Gilmore DuGrey

"That's beautiful, sweetheart. I'll make sure Santa gets the letter."

"I miss Daddy," Lia admitted softly.

"I know you do, and I do to. Why don't you go play a bit before bedtime?" Rory suggested.

"Okay, I will," Lia said as she got up and headed for her room, leaving her mother to cry over the loneliness that enveloped her. I miss you so much, Trist, she thought. Reaching for the phone she dialed her mother's house.

"Hey sweets how are you?" Lorelai asked after reading the caller I.d.

"I'm okay," Rory replied with a sniffle.

"What's wrong, babe?" Lorelai asked in concern. Luke's head jerked up from where he was reading Ally a bedtime story.

"Is she okay?" he mouthed.

"I don't know that's what I'm trying to figure out.

"Yeah, it's just Lia's letter to Santa," Rory explained.

"What, the one where she told him she wanted a Barbie, a soccer ball and a coloring book?" Lorelai asked in confusion trying to understand how that had made her daughter cry.

"No, this one. Put me on speaker and I'll read it to both you and Luke."

"Okay, and Jess is here to," Lorelai answered as she put the phone on speaker. "Okay, go ahead hon." Rory took a deep breath, then, began reading the letter.

"Love Lorelai Amelia Gilmore DuGrey," Rory finished. There was silence on the phone and she could hear her Mom sniffling.

"Poor Kid," Luke said gruffly.

"Yeah," Jess agreed trying to hide his smile. He had a surprise and was terrible at keeping secrets. He and Rory had become friends again shortly after Tristan and she had started dating. He had even been in their wedding.

"I wish there was a way to give her her Christmas wish," Rory lamented.

"I know, sweets. He'll be home as soon as he can, you know that," Lorelai comforted. Rory sighed and wished it would be for Christmas.

"I know, Mom. Well I'd better help Lia get ready for a bath and bed. I love you, bye, Luke, by Jess."

"Bye Rory," Luke said.

"Yeah, bye Ror, I'll probably stop by sometime Christmas day to give you and Lia my presents," Jess answered.

"Okay, see you then," Rory said as she hung up and headed for her daughters room.

GGGGGGGG

Dane's house

"Okay, spill it," Lorelai demanded looking at Jess.

"Spill what, Aunt Lorelai?" Jess asked cheekily.

"Don't 'aunt Lorelai me, young man. What are you up to?" Jess sighed and realized that telling someone might make it easier.

"Well…"

GGGGGGGGGG

December 24, 11:30 P.M

Jess sighed as he scanned the faces of the passengers getting off the plane. His face broke into a smile when he saw who he was looking for. Tristan smiled as he saw Jess waiting for him.

"Jess," Tristan said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey Tristan, it's good to see you. Let's get your bag then we'll head to Stars Hollow. I know theirs a little girl who will be happy to see you.

"Thanks for driving all the way to New York to pick me up. I know it was hard to keep this a secret. I would have enlisted Luke, but I know that he can't keep secrets from Lorelai and she would have told Rory," Tristan said as they picked up his bags.

"Well, I had to tell Lorelai because she cornered me after Rory read Lia's letter to Santa, but Luke threatened to withhold her coffee if she told Rory," Jess explained as he reached into his pocket for the letter. Tristan took it, reading it quickly.

"Oh, LiLi," Tristan whispered as tears came to his eyes.

"I know lets get you home, Sergeant DuGrey," Jess said as they walked to his car.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGG

December 25 7:00 A.M

Lorelai sat up on the pull-out bed she and Luke were sleeping on in Rory and Tristan's living room. They had decided to spend Christmas Eve night at Rory's so they could be their when Lia opened her presents. Just then she heard a car pull into the driveway. Quickly she stood up and headed for the door with Luke a sleepy Ally in his arms.

"Tristan it's so good to see you," Lorelai cried as she threw her arms around him.

"It's good to see you to," Tristan replied, returning her hug. He nodded at Luke who uncharacteristically pulled him into a hug. Jess grabbed the bags and a long with everyone else headed into the house.

"I'll go wake Rory up," Lorelai said, heading for the stairs. "Everyone stay quiet, I don't want to spoil the surprise for her and Lia," Lorelai instructed as she began climbing the stairs. Just like she had done when Rory was little Lorelai began bouncing on the edge of her daughter's bed and crying,

"Wake up, Rory, its Christmas, wake up."

"MMMph, 'gway," Rory grumbled.

"C'mon it's Christmas, and it's already 7:00 I let you sleep in this year. Lia's going to be up soon," Lorelai prodded.

"Okay, I'm up," Rory replied as she got out of bed and after slipping on her slippers headed into the hallway and began descending the stairs. Halfway down the stairs, Rory caught sight of a familiar army uniform and a familiar face.

"Tristan?" she asked softly as she ran down the last few stairs and into his awaiting arms.

"I'm home," Tristan whispered in her ear.

"But… How…?" Rory asked in bewilderment. Tristan pointed to Jess who was standing off to the side.

"Jess?" Rory questioned.

"I called him a few days ago when I knew I was going to be getting out for Christmas. He picked me up at the airport last night," Tristan explained. Rory let go of him long enough to run over to Jess and hug him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you!" she cried as she placed a kiss on his cheek. Jess blushed at the attention.

"Your welcome, the smile on your face is worth the long trip," Jess admitted. Rory gave him another hug than ran back over to Tristan and back into his arms.

"I have one more present for you," Tristan said, reaching in his pocket and pulling out an envelope. Rory opened it and began reading the contents.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Rory asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes it does, I'm home for good, Mary. I've retired from the army," Tristan answered. The tears slid silently down Rory's face.

"Lia will be so happy… Oh my gosh Lia!" Rory cried.

"I know Jess showed me her letter," Tristan added.

"I'll go wake her," Lorelai offered.

"Thanks, Mom," Rory whispered as she stared at her husband as if she looked away he would be gone. Lorelai smiled as she opened her granddaughter's bedroom door.

"It's time to get up, LiLi. It's Christmas."

"Morning Grandma," Lia said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning, sweets. Lets go downstairs it's time for presents.

"Presents! Yay, lets go!" Lia cried as she bolted for the door and ran down the stairs. Almost at the exact spot on the stairs that her mom had seen him, Lia saw her dad standing by the Christmas tree.

"Daddy!!!!!" she cried running down the rest of the stairs and jumping into his arms. Tristan caught her easily and lifted her into his arms.

"Are you home for good?" Lia asked as she snuggled against his shoulder.

"Yes I am, LiLi, I've missed you so much," Tristan said softly as he breathed in her scent.

"Let's open presents," Lorelai said excitedly. Everyone laughed and settled down to open the presents under the tree. None of the presents under the tree compared to the best present of all, though, a father and husbands homecoming.

The End

A/n I'm thinking about writing a series of stories with this little family what do you guys think? Please don't forget to review. Once again, go to youtube and listen to the song it's absolutely beautiful.


End file.
